Pretty Rave Girl
by sarsaparillia
Summary: Because we're rave girls, and it's what we do. — Sasuke/Sakura; Neji/Tenten; Naruto/Hinata; Shikamaru/Temari.
1. Pretty Rave Girl

_This_ is what happens when you give me techno

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Dedication**: To Kierra and Chelsey, for not ignoring my birthday. Damn you both to hell.

---

Arms high in the air, my hair is whipping around my face. People call me pretty, but I'm not. I'm hard and gritty and I hate the fact that I have pink hair. I have three best friends, and they're both with me right now.

Hinata - so delicate, so pretty, so shy, but she's the best listener anyone could ever ask for, and I'm pretty sure I'd fall over without her. She's a little sheltered, but Tenten and I are slowly pulling her out of that.

Tenten - she's as hard and gritty as I am. She's up for anything. And I mean _anything_. We've done some dangerous things together, her and I. She's the one who brought me into the whole raving thing, and I love her for it.

Temari - more dangerous then Tenten and I combined. _No one_ crosses Temari. _No one_. Well, if they want to keep their limbs intact, they don't cross her.

The pounding beat of some song I don't know pounds through the warehouse we're in, and I suddenly think my parents probably wouldn't be too happy with me right now. My pink hair is rainbow, courtesy of Temari, and my nails are black and everything I'm wearing is white or neon orange or neon green or black, and I've stopped caring what everyone thinks.

And then my favorite song starts blaring through the speakers, and I forget everything else.

_I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her_

This is what we do. We dance. We sing. We get high. We _rave_.

_and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me_

Tenten's hands are on my hips, and Hinata's arms are around my neck, and Temari is holding my right wrist, and we grind to the beat. Because this is the way we are, this is _who_ we are. And don't pretend you don't like it, because if you didn't love the beat, the sweaty bodies pressed in everywhere, the swirly lights, you wouldn't _be here_, would you?

My skirt flares as I twirl, colours flashing in my eyes, and I think I can see sound. It's so strange, seeing sound. I reach towards one of the pretty multi-coloured waves, and I giggled when my hand passes right through it.

Tenten's right next to me, with a killer smile on her lips, and I know she's got another tablet for me. I stick out my tongue, and she drops the tiny white pill on it. I swallow. Haven't I already said I've stopped caring what happens to me?

_and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in_

I can feel the drug filtering through my veins, and I _like_ it. Suddenly I'm in the moment, and there's no past and no future, and it's just me and my friends and the music and _everything_ is just so _clear_, and I _like_ it. I laugh out loud, and the light from the disco pulses over my face, and the darkness is barely there at all, though there are no lights, and I don't understand it, but it's _okay_.

_getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her_

My girls are around me, and we rave and rave and rave. Who needs boys, right? I swing my head to the right, and see Temari's face, her eyes wide, her pupils dilated, and she's smiling, and we dance, dance, dance.

We _rave_.

I spin again, and catch sight of dark hair, dark eyes, and a crooked smirk. _Ohh, pretty_, I think, and I pull myself away from Tenten and Hinata and Temari, or, rather, I pull them with me, and the four of us dance as we walk.

Why walk, when you can _rave_?!

_I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterflies go right through me_

I'm high as a kite, and he's pretty, and I go on tiptoe even though I'm already wearing heels, and I kiss him, because I can, and because I feel like it. The girls laugh, and then they pull me back into the crowd, and I go willingly enough.

I laugh over the dancing crowd, and Tenten grabs me, and dips me back. The room spins and swirls, and I laugh some more. I don't know where I am, but it's so _okay_. I _like_ it.

_and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer_

I see the boy again, all twisty and pretty in the flashing light and sound, and suddenly he's behind me, and I feel like I know him, but I'm pretty sure I don't, but it doesn't matter, because he's _very_ pretty.

The pounding beat sucks me in, and I dash away from him. Or, rather, Temari pulls me away from him, with a glare, and a strange, high-pitched giggle. _Where's_ _Hinata_? I think, and I looked around for my oldest friend.

Oh, there she is, looking lonely and lost, in the middle of the dance floor. I think she is pretty, so much prettier then me, and I reach for her, and she grips my wrist, and we _rave_.

_I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterflies go right through me_

Temari and Tenten are back again, and we dance-dance-dance because we can, and it's fun, and I don't see that boy anywhere, but that's okay, because raving is fun, and I like-like-like it.

I think I see butterflies of light dancing around e, settling in Tenten's hair and on Temari's arms, and in Hinata's eyes, and I'm not sure how that works, but it _does_, and we _rave_.

_and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her_

And then he's behind me again, arms wrapping around me, and I think _I'm sorry_ to my friends, but I see that they've been taken custody of, too, and I laugh. My friends are so wonderful.

I turn around in this boy's arms, and I smile up at him, and I kiss him again, and he doesn't push me away, so I push him away with a laugh, and I look for my ladies. But they're still occupied, and I pout, because that's not _fun_, and I want to have _fun_.

Actually, I just want another tablet of whatever it was that Tenten gave me. I like whatever it was, and I laugh-laugh-laugh.

_I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterflies go right through me_

He looks down at me, and I think his eyes are very pretty.

"Sakura…"

He says my name. How does he know my name? I ask him this, and he just shakes his head at me. Oh well.

I want to _rave_, and I toss my arms around his neck, and pull him close, and grind my hips into his. I hear him groan, and I smile. I rotate my hips a second time, and then a third, and I giggle when I hear him groan my name out.

"How do you _know_ that?"

"Sakura…" he says again, and I give up. Forget it. I pull away from him, and I go to find Tenten.

_and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her_

"Tenny!" I throw myself at her, and she catches me out of habit. She is dancing with another boy, or she was, but now she's not, and her arms are around my waist, and I smile, and I open my lips.

She knows what I want, and she drops another tablet on my tongue. I swallow it, and then kiss her on the mouth, because it's too loud to hear in here anyways, and thank-you is only a polite thing to say, or in this case, do.

Someone pulls me away from my Tenny, and I glare at the boy-that-I'm-sure-I-don't-know from before. He's pretty, but not as pretty as Tenny, and I _know_ Tenny. I don't know _him_. Or do I?

_I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)  
__I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)  
__I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)  
__I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)_

"Sakura," he says, impatient. I don't like impatience.

I pull myself away from him, and grab Tenten away from the boy she was dancing with, and we go to find Hinata and Temari, and we take them from their prospective boys (a blond-haired, blue eyes boy for Hinata, and a dark-eyed dude with a ponytail that kinda looked like a pineapple), and we go deeper into the crowd, closer to the music.

I grab Hinata, and pull her close, because she's my best friend, and she's just as out of it as I am, and it's _fun_, and that's all that matters to any of us right now.

We _rave_.

_I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)  
__I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)  
__I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)_

The lights swirl around me, and my rainbow hair swishes past my face, and suddenly it's the start of the night again, and I don't know where I am again, but it doesn't matter, because I'm _raving_, and there's booze and liquid silver, and little white tablets full of solid orgasms, and it's _amazing_.

I don't even remember the boy from before, because my head's so fucked right now, but when I see him again I smile and wave one of my arms, because I'm _sure_ I know him from somewhere.

I laugh crazily, and I watch a sound wave leave my mouth, the rainbow-colour of it flying in every direction. The same pretty waves are coming from the speakers, and I reach for them, and I'm just about to touch them, but then Temari's in my sight, and I forget all about them.

_I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterflies go right through me_

And then she's gone, and I turn around, a little confused, because I can't see her blonde hair, and I find a dark boy staring at me, something like despair on his face.

I dance over to him, and grab his hand, and wrap it around my waist, and I pull myself as close to him as I can get. I need to be close to someone right now, I don't _care_ who it is.

It's packed in the warehouse, and I look up at him, and I want to kiss him, but something tells me no, that it might be bad. It's different then kissing one of the girls, because those kisses never mean anything, but kissing this person…

Kissing him might mean something.

And then I catch sight of Hinata's blue hair, and I forget that I'm even holding on to him.

_and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer_

I want to get to her, but something's holding me back, and I don't like it. I look down to find arms around my waist, and I realize that yes, there is still someone behind me. Oh.

I look up at him, and he still looks sad. I wonder why, so I kiss him, and a smirk adorns his lips, and he lets me go. I guess he likes me. Oh well.

_I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterflyies go right through me  
and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her_

I dance off to find Tenten and the girls, and I don't realize that's he's very carefully following me, because by then, I've already forgotten him. I don't really remember things, not unless they're very constant things, not when I'm like this.

I reach Temari and we _rave_ until the early hours of the next morning. I don't see the boy or his friends for the rest of the night.

_I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterflies go right through me..._

---

I don't realize until the next morning, when I'm back at home, and I'm not sure how I got here, and that the boy from last night is my ex-boyfriend, and I probably hurt him by kissing him.

But I'm just a pretty rave girl, and it's what I do.


	2. Dealer

More techno. More drug-high raving. Have fun, Tenten!

Oh, and sorry if it's written like I'm on crack. I'm so tired that I can barely see staright…

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Dedication**: To TECHNO.

---

I'm grinding against the other bodies in the room, with the flashing lights and the heat and the blue fumes from already-smoked weed, and it feels like there's not enough oxygen in the room to keep breathing.

Hi. My name's Tenten, and you probably don't know me. Or you might.

It depends on whether you've bought from me before. If you have, then you probably know that I have three best friends. And you also probably know that I'm what a lot of people would call a raver.

My best friends (the girls I go raving with all the time) are Sakura, Temari, and Hinata. I am currently wrapped around Sakura actually; we're in the middle of a dance. I slip out a little white tablet, and I drop it on a smiling Sakura's tongue. See? Always her and I.

Sakura's is my fellow, on every level that counts. We tend to get high together. She has rich parents, but she has no head for dealing, so I just let her fry her brains. Well, I fry my brains, too. She just manages it more then I do.

Temari is… well, she's dangerous, and right now, she on my right, gripping Sakky's wrist, the same way Hinata's got her neck, and the way I've got her hips.

It's _easy_ to dance with Sakky. So, so, _so_ easy. Almost as easy as breathing. Almost as easy as dealing. Almost, almost.

A new song pounds through the speakers, and I find myself smiling. I always smile when I'm high as a kite.

_Cocaine, ecstasy_

Dealer, of course, of course. Some boy pulls me aside, and stuffs a wad of cash and a bit of paper in my fist, and I look at the paper, and I smile, slow and candy-sweet, and I hand him a little bag of white powder.

Maybe I'll see him later tonight, and see if he's still alive or not. That stuff's strong.

_Dope, crack and GHB_

I slip another tablet in my own mouth, and swallow. Never chew - they taste nasty, but they'll give you the strongest high you'll have ever had.

I grab Temari and pull her towards me, and I watch the room start to spin, and everything is blending into everything else, and I can barely make out my friends, but they're there, they're _always_ there, thank god.

I watch Sakura sing along to the song, and she's giggle-giggle-giggling, and I think it's kinda funny, in a weird, twisty way, and I spin around, and I pull the girls with me because I can, and I smile-smile-smile, and I'm pretty sure the ketamine is getting to me, because I feel like I'm flying, and _ohhh_, that's _nice_…

_Ice, speed, ketamine_

I smile again, and a girl this time, grabs my wrist and pulls me off to the side. More cash, another slip of paper, and I watch her walk away, a smirk adorning my lips.

I love this, this _raving_. I can't help it.

I grab Sakura's left arm, and with a laugh she almost tackles me to the floor. Typical-typical-typical Sakura. Smile-smile giggle-giggle, I think I feel like I'm flying and _ohh_ who's _that_?

_Nitrous and heroin_

He's standing all alone, and I smile dangerously at him, and I walk over to him, but it doesn't feel like my feet are touching the ground, but that's okay. I like flying.

I fly to him, and I think '_fly-spy-lie-tie-you-and-me-together,-yes?'_ and I think it's strange, because his eyes are a very peculiar white, almost like Hinata's, but it's okay, and I smile at him, still slow, still candy-sweet, because we all need to feed our addictions, yes? But he's looking at me, and I frown at him. I know him from somewhere - school, maybe.

Or maybe he's bought from me before. I don't know, but I smile anyways.

_Mesculin, DMT_

"What'cha want?" I ask him. "I've got everything you could ever need, and then some."

He taps my nose, and shakes his head slowly. Why is everything so slow? Must be the E… "Nothing, girlie. Maybe a dance."

_Mushrooms and LSD_

I smile, and it's like my back pocket is forgotten, but of course it isn't. It never is, and when he slips his arms around my waist, and tried to slip his hand into said pocket, I snarled, grabbed his wrist, and wrenched it in front of him.

"_Mine_." I hiss at him, and he chuckles. Damn him.

_I'm your pill provide.  
Get this shit inside ya_

"But…" I drawl, and he suddenly looks interested. They always do.

"Want it? Come and get it." I take a white tablet, and place it on my tongue. I can already feel it dissolving. He better hurry up if he wants any at all.

He kisses me, and his tongue delves into my mouth, and searches out the little white pill, and when he has it, he pulls away, his smirk a mirror of my own dangerous smile.

Pretty, pretty.

And then I'm bored, because he just wanted what everyone wants, and I look to find my girls.

_Cocaine, ecstasy  
Dope, crack and GHB_

The room spins, and everything slows as more drug infiltrates my veins. Colours blur some more, and I'm not exactly sure where I am, but I see bright-coloured hair, and I think _Sakky_, and I go towards her, but then I remember the boy behind me, and I turn.

And he's still standing there _of-course-he-is-he-wants-_more_-they-all-do_, and I smile at him, and give him my patented finger-crook.

_Ice, speed, ketamine  
Nitrous and heroin_

He follows, and I lead him deep into the crowd, close to the pounding beats the DJ is so infamous for. I love those beats; it's the reason I started rave-rave-raving at all.

And then I tried a little white pill that sent my world to spin-spin-spinning.

_Mesculin, DMT  
Mushrooms and LSD_

I see Temari, and I fly to her, and we _rave_, as Sakky would say.

"Come dance with us!" I call, and I don't know if he hears me, but I guess he does because he's right behind me, and I see that Sakky and Temari and Hinata, and they're all taken away by different boys, and I think I know them, but I'm not sure.

I smile up at the boy, and I think he's highly attractive, and that it's kinda unfair, just a little bit, and suddenly I'm grinding against him, because the music and the drugs are getting to me, and I have nothing to lose, so why not?

_I'm your pill provider  
Get this shit inside ya_

The beat speeds, and so do the movements of my hips, and I grin when he grabs my hips, and forces them to keep up with his. I smile, and press myself closer to him, my thighs, my hips, my tits, they all _fit_, and _ohhh, _that's _nice…_

_Drugged responses_, I think, and then I kiss him again, because we're so close as it is, we might as well be the same person.

He tastes sweet and sour and bitter and like sixteen years of misery, and rain on a cold day, and I can think is _yummy_, and I smile-smile-smile at him, and he looks sort of sad..

He's pretty, but my vision's starting to blur around the edges, and I already feel my last pill wearing off. I pout at nothing in particular, and then I put another pill in my mouth, and I smile, and the room spins, and my vision comes back.

_Cocaine, ecstasy  
Dope, crack and GHB  
Ice, speed, ketamine_

I giggle-giggle-giggle, and I touch my hands to the side of his face, and put another tab on my tongue, but we both know this one isn't for me, and he leans down and kisses me again.

I smile against his lips. I love having high tolerance. Unlike Sakky, I can always control myself when I'm fucked. Tee-hee.

And we're still kissing, and it's _amazing_, because I don't think I've been kissed like this before, so desperate, so _hot_. And I smile-smile-smile some more, and then I hear my name called from somewhere _far_ behind me.

I whip myself out of his grip fast enough to catch Sakura on the fly, like always, but even as I do, the room spins and swirls and mixes and flickers and I _like_ it.

_Nitrous and heroin  
Mesculin, DMT  
Mushrooms and LSD_

Her arms are around my waist, and the boy is still standing behind me, and I know this because he's still touching me. She opens her mouth, and I smile at her. And then I drop another tablet on her tongue, and I watch her swallow it.

And then she kisses me, and then is pulled away from me. She looks annoyed, and she's glaring at this dark boys behind her, and I think I know him, the same way I know the boy behind me, but then… maybe I don't.

But then Sakura grabs me, and pulls me away, and I go with her. I don't even complain. I'm too busy staring at the swirling lights to care.

_I'm your pill provider.  
I'm your dealer._

We rave and rave, and my hair is long and loose around my face, and it's whip-whip-whipping all over, and the effects off too many drugs are starting to make me giddy.

I laugh out loud when Sakura is grabbed again, but then she's with us again, and _I really just don't care_, I think, because we're always together, Temari and Hinata and Sakura and I, and this is more fun the booze, because with booxe, you lose all control.

With E, you just want to be _touched_.

_I'm your pill provider  
Get this shit inside ya_

I dance and twirl and rave, and nothing matters anymore, except that we never, never stop, because if we do, terrible, terrible, _terrible_ things will happen, so we keep dance-dance-dancing until the early hours of the morning.

_You want it?  
I got it_

---

I wake up in bed the next morning, and I suddenly know who that boy was, the one with the pretty white eyes. I know, because he's only been my best friend since the dawn of time.

I cover my eyes with my arm, to block out the burning light.

He didn't like the fact that I do what I do.

But he better learn to live with the fact that I'm a dealer.


	3. Celebrate The Summer

Hinata's part. WHOO! And all when I should be working on Anarchess, or Sharingan, or Blink And You'll Miss Me… yeah…

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Dedication**: To dancing in the rain.

---

I am dancing, my arms whipping around and around and around, and I have never had more fun in my entire life.

I am shy. My name's Hinata, and I am _shy_.

But, then I guess that doesn't matter, not when we're dancing like this. My crippling shyness disappears and everything is just _fluid_. _Everything_ is fluid when you're drunk. And right now, I wish I was fluid and drunk, but I'm _not_.

I can see Sakura and Temari and Tenten from here -of course I can, with my all-seeing eyes, blah- and two of them are high as kites. I'm so used to it that it doesn't even bother me anymore.

We're very different, my friends and I. Sakura comes from the same sort of family I come from - too rich for their own good. But the difference is, is that Sakura's parents don't give a damn.

Mine do. Sigh.

Sakura, tripping over her own feet, grabs my wrist and I laugh. I swing her around, in a dizziness-inducing twirl, and into a slightly-surprised Temari. Temari's funny. She's got this hardcore-goth-vibe going, but at the same time, I've seen her wearing bright pink and raving with the best of them.

And then Tenten, our dealer extraordinaire is there, and we're dancing (but it's not really dancing, it's more like grinding), and I'm red from the exertion.

But it's so much _fun_. And I'm never shy, not when we're in the warehouse, and there's pounding music and people I don't know.

It's like letting _go_.

_When I look into your eyes  
Everything gonna be alright_

A new song pounds through the speakers, and I grab my hair, and twist my head around and around until I'm dizzy, and the room spins in a frenzied dance that I love the best, and for a second I almost want to steal one of Tenten's pills, but then I don't.

Because I know my cousin would probably _not_ be happy, not if he found out I got high. But then, he can't talk. He's such a hypocrite.

_Cause you're the reason there's a rainbow in my sky_

I spin around, and almost fall, because I'm still a little dizzy, but someone catches me. I look up, sure it's one of the girls or the devil himself, my evil older cousin, but it's not.

It's a boy that I've seen before, but for some reason I can't really remember him right now. I mean, I'm sure I know that smile, and that blond hair, and those blue, blue, _blue_ eyes.

My vision spins as he grins at me, and I wrap my arms around his neck. I'm so exhausted, and I don't even care what anyone thinks of me, and just when I'm about to start really _dancing_ with him, Tenten pulls me away.

I don't even pout at her, and then the four of us are raving again, and it's _beautiful_.

_just give me more time  
I know you don't lie_

I blink, and I think I'm seeing things, because that couldn't be _Neji_, could it? But it might actually be, because he's up against Tenten, and Sakura's on the ground laughing at the two of them, and it's kinda strange, but at the same time, it almost makes sense.

Neji never lets me go anywhere alone, but he'll forget I exist as soon as Tenten's in the room, which I suppose is good.

Neji's overbearing.

_I gotta be sure  
I wanna be yours_

I'm swaying to the beat, as it rests, slows, like a ballet dancer, but I laugh at the irony of it. I don't think a ballet dancer would _ever_ be in this sort of scene… I mean, it's kind of _dangerous_.

_Please don't let me do-do-do-down down  
__Do-do-do-down down_

And I _like_ it. The song changes, mixes into the next, but it's still fast-fast-fast and I move my body along with the beat. No lyrics now, just music. Just synthesized sound. But if it's just synthesized sound, why does it make me want to _move_?!

I let the beat sweep me away. I'm in the middle of the crowd, separated from the girls. My hands on my face, and then I catch Sakura's gaze, and I smile. She grins like nothing else in the world, and reaches out towards me, even though there's space between us, so much space, but I reach her anyways.

We _dance_. And Sakky's high as a kite, as Tenten would say, but I've stopped caring. It's her life.

We dance and move and _rave_ like there's nothing to lose. And suddenly, there isn't, because my parents would never show up at a place like this. I twirl a spin, my short hair whipping out behind me, the inky-blue strands getting caught in Temari's fingers.

She and I giggle, and we stumble into Sakura and Tenten. The four of us laugh, and go back to dance-dance-dancing.

The music slows, and so do the movements of our hips, Sakura's been pulled away and so is Temari, and _eep_, I can see Neji.

I duck down, and move left. Right into the arms of some boy. Oh, same it's the same boy as before. I smile up at him, because I know his face.

I trace my fingers along the scars on his cheeks. Memory hits me. A boy's voice, with a sunny smile and sky-blue eyes attached. I reach for the memory, but it dangles slightly out of my reach.

_We'll be okay…_

Instead, I stand up on tiptoes, and press my nose against his. I can his laughter rumbling in his chest, and safety covers me like a blanket. Oh, I _like_ him… I'll have to talk to him after.

_We're not falling in love; we're just falling apart…_

I wrap my arms around his waist, and press my face into the crook of his neck, and I giggle. His arms are around me, and I grind my hips into his. He tips my face up, and I see a strange grin on his lips.

Where have I seen it before?

And then he's kissing me, and it's like I've never been kissed before, but I have, but this is different, because it's like _flying_ and suddenly I wonder if this is what kissing your soul mate is like.

Part of me hopes it is.

_We are flying high…  
__There's no way to say goodbye…_

I pull away for a second, and now there's a goofy grin on his face. I realize that he's never been kissed before, not like that.

Bravery overtakes my body -it always, always, _always_ does, when I'm here- and I wind my fingers into his hair. I tug him down to kiss me again, and the whole world freezes. There's nothing but us.

And then someone is pulling me away, but I don't resist, because I know Sakura's drug-high touch. She has only been my best friend for twelve years - I should know her touch, by now.

_Don't say goodbye…_

I spin around, and Temari dips me back. Somehow we're together again, and it's the start of the night again, because there's nothing to hold us down.

I knot my fingers in my choppy blue hair, and twist-twist-twist my head around again, until I'm so dizzy I can barely see straight. The pulsing lights blur and twist in my spinning vision, and I laugh out loud.

I close my eyes, and let the music sing through my veins like Sakura's never-ending drug-sprees. My fingers weave through someone's. Calloused, strong, rounded knuckles - a boys' hand. My eyes snap open, and I am staring at a sunny smile. Memory tugs, again. It envelops me, and I hear the name _Naruto_ in my head, but I force it away. There's no reason to remember things that have nothing to do with dancing.

He leans down, and his lips very gently, oh, so gently, touch mine. My heart does a weird little convulsion, and I think I stop breathing.

He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

My head spins, and I wonder if this is what high is being like. If it is, then I want to be high for the rest of my life. But I'm _not_ high. Not on any _conventional_ drug, anyways.

And then I realize that I've over-thinking things, and instead, I just smile up at him. I hear his breath catch in throat.

_I'll be back, and then you'll be mine_.

He whispers the lyrics in my ear over and over (and over and over and over and over), and I swear that I've never felt anything this real in my life.

Because real life is nothing like dancing, and dancing makes every emotion more real. So we dance. And dance, and dance, and my head spins when he throws me in the air.

The song ends, and he crushes a tiny scrap of paper into my fist. I don't even look at it; I just stuff it in my bra. It'll still be there later.

_I'll be back, and then you'll be mine_.

Fingers on mine, and I see Temari. Her pupils are wide as the whole sky, her hair is loose and fluffly, and she smiles at me. She drags me off towards Sakura, and Tenten. I don't even complain, even though I could.

Dancing is so much fun.

_We are flying high…  
__I'll be back, and then you'll be mine_.

Something tells me I won't see that boy again tonight, and I'm right. It's like they've melted into the night, but someone I think one as much like a summer morning as him wouldn't melt into the darkness.

As my friends pass out, one by one, I drag them into the car, and gun the engine. I dump the girls off at each of their places, one by one. I have no idea where their families are, and right now, I don't really care.

When I finally get home, I collapse into bed.

I think of a sunny smile, and eyes as blue as a summer sky, and fall asleep with a smile on my lips.

---

The next morning, my phone flashes at me, and the sunlight is invading my room. I think of summer, and look at the name flashing on my phone.

_Naruto_, it says.

I smile slowly.


	4. Fer Sure

…Eh heh, heh, heh… Please don't kill me! Oh, there _is_ a reference to one of my favourite authours in there… Melissa, I know you'll find it, because you're just cool like that.

**Disclaimer**: Le not mine.

**Dedication**: To… uh… you know what? Don't ask.

**P.S.** I changed the rating for a reason. I figured that underage drug/alcohol use/abuse wasn't _really_ something I ought to be shouting about…

---

I stumble into Hinata with a tipsy laugh, my layered blonde hair loose for once, and I smile like a predator finding its prey. I see Sakura, her hair whipping around her face, and I think that she's very strange, little Sa-ku-ra. Tenten is laughing like a loon in the middle of the floor, with a tab on her tongue.

And these are the people I call my friends.

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata, they're the girls I grew up with. Of course, I'm the drunk, but then, I've always been the drunk, because I'm a few years older then the others. Although, right now, I can't remember how much older, and it doesn't really matter.

_Fer sure maybe  
Fer not  
Fer sure eh  
Fer sure bomb…_

I grab another beer, and I make sure that the knives in my belt are still intact. I'm a little bit… dangerous, at the best of times, and even when I'm drunk like this, I don't really lose control.

I _never_ lose control.

_Pulled up at a stoplight  
Did drugs on the dashboard_

I gulp the thing, and I chuckle when I feel someone behind me. I whip around, and see Tenten's over-bright eyes.

I grin at her, and she grins at me, and then I'm pulled back into the dancing, frothing crowd. I stumble again, falling into a boy that I'm pretty sure is in Sakura's year, because I kinda recognize him, but at the same time, not at all.

I smile up at him. "Hel-loh," I say, and he instinctively catches me as I fall towards the floor.

_Look at the mess we've made  
Tonight_

The whole world spins around my head, and I can suddenly see that the universe is connected. I don't even know how, but I totally get it.

It totally makes sense, because it's connected right there in his eyes. I smile at him, and somehow manage to trail my fingers down his cheeks.

He stares down at me, deadpan. "Temari, you're drunk."

I giggle like nothing else. "Yeah, I am! Isn't it great? By the way, do I know you?"

_Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat_

He shakes his head with an exasperated sigh. Is he exasperated with me? I kinda think he is. He sure _seems_ like he is…

I chuckle softly, and he pulls me upright with another sigh. "You're _boring_," I say, and turn around. Oh, I see Hinata…

I pull away from him, giggling every time I stumble-trip-stagger into someone else. This seems to happen a lot, and I'm getting kissed every now and then.

I _like_ kisses. Did you know?

_You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise_

When I finally reach Hinata -sweet, sober little Hinata- I'm already past knowing where I am. She laughs, and the sound is like wind chimes to me ears. I giggle.

Apparently, I like to giggle like a manic-depressive when drunk. Who knew?

Oh wait, I did, that's right, I _did_ know that…

_Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the back seat  
(fa-fa-fa) fuck me in the backseat_

She's dancing so crazy, it's almost dizzying. Then Tenten is there, her pupils as wide as the whole sky, and she is dragging a pouting Sakura behind her. Things are floating around me, and I'm just kind of fluid, not really there at all.

_Fer sure maybe  
Fer sure not  
Fer sure eh  
Fer sure bomb…_

Hinata's singing along, and so am I. I am off-key, but it just doesn't matter because the music is too loud to hear anything anyways.

I trip into someone's chest, and I giggle like a two-year-old. Hmm, this person smells _nice_ and is _tall_ and is _pretteh_…

I look up into his face, and giggle when I see something that is almost-familiar in a headache-inducing vague sort of way. "Hi," I say. "I know you!"

"Yes Temari, you know me. You really have to lay off the vodka…"

I pout up at him. What? No vodka? But vodka's fun and tastes yummy and oh, hey, there's Sakura…

And then I am dancing, and I could feel the alcohol sloshing around slowly in my brain, and I wondered with a dark giggle if maybe my blood was made of clear vodka-liquid, because vodka-liquid is just so _good_…

_This is the end of what  
We planned  
Of what we planned and now_

I let the music flow through me, and I close my eyes. The sound is twisty-twirly in my ears, and I move my body along with the pounding beat like a snake-charmer at a fair.

I lose Sakura and Tenten to the drugs, but Hinata is at my side; her normally innocent eyes dark and dangerous as my own, the smile on her lips something like lust.

I grin at her, and spin; I trip into someone else, and twirl around her. "Hey Hina-chan!" I call, and she's laughing like a long, and I think _oh, Tenten, hi, can I have some of that?!_

But then Tenten disappears again, and I am left with a pounding beat, twisty-twirly light and sound, and people pressing in on all sides.

_We're not falling in love  
we're just falling apart_

I press my back into the someone-I-don't-know-behind me, grinding my hips to the fast, disturbing beat.

I don't even know who it is, and I laugh, and press my lips against his in a lipstick-smear of something like guilt.

_So girl  
let's dance the night away_

He looks bored. "Oh, dear," I say, and pull his hair loose from the constricting tail he has it in.

I pull back, grab a random beer out of someone's hand, half-down it, and pause to study him. He is twisty-twirly like the music with his hair down. "You're _pretty_. Can I keep you?" I tell him sincerely.

He does _not_ look amused.

"Temari," he says "Come on, I promised Ino I wouldn't let you get-"

"Ino? Do I know her?" I ask, and I have a fuzzy memory of someone a little younger then me - Sakky's age? - who is important. Yes, Ino-

"She's your sister."

I don't even try to remember her. It hurts my already-trashed head, and so instead I just kiss him again, up on tiptoe, hiding my face against his in the curtain of his hair.

I smile, and poke my tongue out from my lips. "Kiss me again," I tell him.

_This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes  
Just let your body go_

And I am sure he is about to comply, and I go _oh, kisses, I like kisses, like glitter and magic and-_

But silly little Sakura pulls me away, and I forget the rest of the world in a mixture of alcohol and music and friendship. Her eyes are wide-wide-pupil-wide, and I wonder if she's going to survive the night.

She touches my lips, wonder-eyed, and I know she's tracing words in light only she can see, and I giggle.

I _like_ alcohol.

_This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops  
I wanna see your panties drop girl now_

Where am I, again?

_All this time is wasted  
Pretending we're in love_

Someone catches my hand, and it is Sakura and Hinata. Sakura's hair spins around her face in a dizzy-making swirl. Where's Tenny, I wonder-wonder-wonder, and then I see her off on the side, carefully handing a bag of _something_ to-

Oh, _boys_.

Sakura is claimed by someone who I think I hate - I _know_ that face so _where have I seen it_ before and Hinata is gone, and I _still_ can't find Tenten, and then-

_But that's all right  
'__cause you know I love being with you  
And seeing you cry_

And then I see pretty-lazy-boy from before, and I smile when I touch his face. "You left your hair down", I tell him, my words slightly slurring from the exhaustion and the alcohol.

I smile incoherently. At least I've not mixed alcohol and Tenten's stash tonight.

_Fer sure maybe  
Fer sure not  
Fer sure eh  
Fer sure bomb…_

His fingers trace my lips, and tingles run down my spine. Oh, I _like_ that… "Hi," I whisper, and it carries through the pounding beat in the room.

I know he hears it, because he sort of half smiles at me.

_Pulled up at a stoplight  
Did drugs on the dashboard_

"Can I take you home?" I ask him, and the pretty half-smile-thing turns even more dizzy-making when he just sort of almost laughs.

"How about _I_ take _you_ home?" he says in reply, and I frown.

I don't wanna go home yet. "No, I don't want to go home yet," I tell him, and I slip through a gap in the frothing crowd, and I'm off to find my ladies.

That's the last I see of him all night, I think.

_Look at the mess we've made  
Tonight_

---

I'm not sure when I pass out, but the bright light tells me it is tomorrow. I groan, and cover my eyes. Stupid sunlight.

"Wake up, sweet-heart," I hear, and I sit bolt upright. My younger sister is leaning against the door-jamb, a smirk on her lips.

"Someone left you this," and then she throws a wadded piece of paper at me, and stalks off.

"Sure, for sure," I mutter, and un-crumple the paper to find a single signature, and the words "I'm keeping you".

I smile, and drop back to sleep.


End file.
